Night Sky
by aetherX
Summary: It's august again. Probably the most hated time of the year for college students and the like. For Sakura, it's the exact same way. Unfortunately for her, it's her freshman year and she doesn't have a clue of what to expect. For Sasuke, he will begin to feel something he's never felt before. Both's lives will be intertwined in a special way. Pop some popcorn and enjoy Night Sky.


It's august again. Probably the most hated time of the year for college students and the like. For Sakura, it's the exact same way. Unfortunately for her, it's her freshman year and she doesn't have a clue of what to expect. Well, she'll definitely find out soon enough. And with a certain black-haired guy in her corner, everything will begin to shake. For our not-so-mysterious black-haired guy, he might experience something he hasn't felt before. Sit down, pop some of that good old popcorn, and enjoy Night Sky.

Chapter 1: A Raven and A Cherry Blossom

"Sakura, don't be so frustrated. College is a great experience."

Sakura and her parents arrived at the college. Konoha University, a prestigious college for those who love the fine arts. Our dear Sakura here was accepted into this university for her excellent dancing skills. Her vibrant yet elegant dance technique is something the school just adored. Sakura didn't really wanna go to college, though. She wanted to open a dance school for young girls. But without that dancing degree, there's no way it could happen. And as such, we got to this situation.

"Mom, why do you have to come in with me? I'm 18." Sakura said, annoyed. College sounded appealing for one reason to Sakura. It meant a getaway from her parents. As much as she did love them, Sakura just wanted some time alone.

"Okay, I won't bother you anymore. I love you very much, my cherry blossom. Focus on your studies, but most importantly, have fun."

"I love you too mom, take care of yourself, okay?" Sakura's mother nodded as they shared one final hug before her mother took her leave. As Sakura walked into the huge building, the only look on her face was of pure awe.

The whole building was filled with bright, vibrant pictures of the fine arts. The most beautiful colors around the classrooms. Plus a gigantic statue with someone on it. A someone she didn't recognize. After gawking at the students in the common, she walked out of the class building and to her dorm building. As she looked at the schedule she was given, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"EEK!" The white-eyed girl exclaimed. She seemed very bewildered after the accidental engagement. Sakura saw her face and instantly felt regret.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?" Sakura asked, filled with worry. She hadn't been looking where she was going, obviously.

"Yes, I am. Might I ask y-your name and where you are h-headed?" The girl with no pupils asked, although with a bit of a stutter. She seemed nice enough and surprisingly not upset with Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am heading to dorm A, room 32." Sakura responded, no hint of any falter in her voice. "What about you?"

"I am Hinata H-Hyuga, and I am also heading to that d-destination. Looks like we'll be r-roommates." Hinata said, as Sakura realized she had a stuttering problem. "It's nice to meet you".

Sakura studied the girl's appearance. She was average in height, but that was only thing you could call average about her. From head to toe, she was truly a beautiful young woman. From her long purple locks, to the toes that touched the earth, Miss Hinata here was quite the eye candy. Though she masked it well, Sakura was filled with envy.

"It is also nice to meet you, Hinata." As they bowed to each other, they ended up walking to their dorm together, talking about life and other stuff. When Sakura and Hinata entered their dorm, their jaws dropped...again. This dorm was equipped with a beautiful lounge, a smoothie station and multiple TVs. As they went to their room to unpack, some guy walked past them.

"Out of my way." The shadowy figure said as he walked past. A spiky blonde-haired guy also walked past them although he apologized for his friends actions.

"Excuse him, he doesn't know how to act around girls." He said, partially yelling to his friend. He then ran to catch up with him.

"He's interesting, I'll say." Sakura thought. After that, the two girls went to their room. However, what they found when they got back bewildered them. As they walked in, many, many, MANY, plants surrounded them in the room. In between the plants, they saw a moderately-sized blonde girl just smiling nervously at them.

"Hi! I'm Ino. Sorry about the plants, heh heh." She said apologetically. She quickly bowed before getting back to unpacking. The two other girls in the room just sighed before getting to unpack their things. Interestingly enough, the three girls instantly became friends. And when I say instantly, do I mean instantly. Think as a fast as the snap of a finger.

While the girls were getting settled, our favorite edge-lord and his spiky-haired friend walk back to their dorms.

"You can't be nice ever, can ya?" Naruto asked, annoyed. Sasuke just shrugged and annoyed him for the most part. As they walked into their room, they felt an eerie presence.

"Dobe, do you hear that? There's something here." Sasuke spoke, surprisingly scared. Naruto couldn't even put together words. He looked like he just saw a ghost. They looked at each other for a moment before running to the kitchen and grabbing two frying pans. They were back-to-back as they waited anxiously.

"We can take on anything, right Sasuke?" Naruto said heroically.

Sasuke saw Naruto's face and instantly sighed. "I'm screwed if I've got you as a partner." More and more steps they hear as the shadow inches closer to them as they huddle to each other and pray to god they don't die.

"This is it, Naruto!" As the mysterious figure walks into their sight, they charge at the target head-on. Sasuke takes a big swing as he hits the figure with a full-force swing of a pan. The figure instantly doubles over, unconscious. As the two boys look at the look down at the shadow, they realize something and both boys turn ghost-white.

They knocked out a person.

"AHHHHHHHH! Sasuke, what are we gonna do?! We're totally fucked right now!" Naruto yells as he panics, thinking the person is dead. Sasuke has the bright idea to feel the person's neck, and luckily finds a heartbeat.

"He's still alive, dobe. Don't worry, we'll just take him to the nurse. Hopefully, we won't be in too much trouble." Sasuke hoists the incapacitated boy onto his back, as they walk to the nurse feeling like they just had a near-death experience.

Meanwhile, in the lounge...

A girl with two buns on her head named Tenten is sitting with two other people, when she hears a blood-curdling scream.

"What was that?" The girl exclaims, as she looks at her two friends, worried. Her two friends, a boy with a dark-colored spiky ponytail, and a girl with four blonde spiky buns(kind of like a mix between the two)didn't hear anything and look at her like she's crazy.

"I'm sure whatever you heard could wait until I'm done sleeping." The spiky-haired boy Shikamaru said, as he was getting settled back into his chair. The blonde, Temari,on the other hand, had a different view on the situation.

"It might be serious, you idiot! Let's go check it out." But before they could go, they saw two boys carrying out another boy on their back. The two boys that were still conscious looked at the trio, with faces of 'It's not what it looks like!'. As they left, Tenten and Temari looked at eachother with 'Wow. Just Wow.' faces.

"What happened? A fight probably, knowing those two dumbasses." Tenten asked curiously. Temari just shrugged before getting back to her magazine. Tenten was still very curious(and quite concerned, too) but just let it go and got back to watching TV.

Next chapter, we will see the last few of our character cast and(another)accidental confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura! What might happen between these two? Find out in the next chapter of Night Sky!

End of Chapter 1

So, what did you guys think? A beautiful start to a story? Or utter trash? Either way, please RR. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this. This story will be updated weekly to bi-weekly hopefully.

Catch you on the flipside!

-aetherX


End file.
